Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to multi-functionalization of the information processing apparatus, time required for a user to make the information processing apparatus operational after turning on a power has become longer. As one solution to the above situation, there is provided a technique known as “suspend” described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-293806. Specifically, when the user turns off the power switch, instead of shutting down the power, the power is continuously supplied to a random access memory (RAM) to hold data while the power supply to other devices is suspended (suspend). Then, when the user turns on the power switch next time, instead of performing boot processing, the power supply to the other devices that has been suspended is restarted to return promptly to an operating state by using the data stored in the RAM (resume). With this configuration, while it seems to the user that the power has been turned off, in practice, the information processing apparatus can be activated at higher speed than usual. On the other hand, the information processing apparatus includes data which may cause a problem in terms of apparatus performance and operation if the data is lost. For example, the information relating to security or charging, which requires data reliability, can be such data. In order to protect such data, there is provided a technique in which, by executing multi-backup (mutual backup) using a plurality of memories, the data can be restored from other memory even if one of the memories is broken. In the technique, at the time of boot processing, all of multi-backup regions are checked, and matching of data among a plurality of memories is confirmed.
However, if the suspend function is employed with respect to the information processing apparatus which performs the multi-backup using a plurality of memories, the following problems may occur. In the suspend function, because the boot processing will not be executed in a resuming period, naturally, the matching confirmation of data among a plurality of memories, which is supposed to be executed in the boot processing, will not be executed. Therefore, for example, in a case where the user replaces a memory in a suspended state, a state in which the data among a plurality of memories are mismatched may continue thereafter.
In order to avoid the above situation, checking the matching of data among a plurality of memories is conceivable even in the resuming period. However, this takes longer time for the information processing apparatus to return from the suspended state, and thus the effect of employing the resume function may deteriorate.